In recent years, with the widespread use of a communication network and the advancement of the computer technology, a technique has been suggested in which a client device transmits an image to a server (i.e., an image recognition device) and requests image recognition to obtain and utilize an image recognition result from the server (e.g., Patent Literature 1). Moreover, a service (such as Google Goggles of Google inc.) using such image recognition technique is becoming popular.